Regalos Amorosos
by X-Suyaraik-X
Summary: 4 regalos divertidos... Unos los tratan con amor y otros con desprecio... pesimo summary
1. Nintendo DS

**Regalos Amorosos**

**Son bastantes cortos estos capítulos, pero chistosos…algunos -.-. Se me ocurrieron así como así de un día para otro jajaja. Ojala que les guste mi fic y porfa dejen ****reviews****, me sirven mucho ).**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**0o-One Pice, creado por** **Eiichiro** **Oda-o0 **

**Capítulo 1: Nintendo DS**

Luffy corrió rápidamente a una tienda…

Era de cosas tecnológicas…

Luffy quería comprar un artefacto y claro…

Vio un Nintendo DS y lo compró con la poca plata que tenía…

Fue donde Nami y se lo dio…

La pelirroja lo prendió y vio que tenía solo un juego…

Era de cuidar cachorros…

Luffy le había escogido un perro simpático con nombre de "Luffy"…

Nami se sonrió…

La pelirroja disfrutaba con su mascota…

Lo cepillaba, lo acariciaba, lo bañaba, le compraba juguetes,

le ponía accesorios, lo paseaba, limpiaba sus desastres y siempre lo elogiaba.

Cuando el cachorro se dormía en la noche…

Nami se acostaba y dormía con él en brazos…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Primer capítulo: ¡¡¡FOME!!! Si lo encuentran que yo… porfa léanse el segundo capítulo, es mucho más divertido… yo siempre me río con el otro capitulo jajaja y voy a intentar que los otros sean más entretenidos u.u **

**Eso nomas… Chauu!!**

**X-Suyaraik-X**


	2. Tamagotchi

**Capítulo 2: Tamagotchi**

Sanji le había comprado un tamagotchi a Zoro…

Se llamaba "Sanji"…

Zoro no se vio interesado en la mascota virtual con nombre del rubio…

Pero no pudo resistirse en cuidarlo…

Se encerraba en el baño y jugaba con él…

Le daba de comer, lo bañaba, jugaba a la pelota y le compraba cosas…

Siempre Zoro esperaba a que se durmiese su mascota primero que él en la noche…

Y cuando sucedía…

Zoro le daba un cariñoso beso y lo palpaba…

Lo guardaba debajo de su almohada y rezaba por el todas las noches…

Un día perseguía a Luffy…

El peliverde tenía su tamagotchi en su faja bien guardado…

Pero de repente se tropezó y escuchó un: "¡Crash!"

Se levantó...

Y vio a su pobre tamagotchi roto en mil pedazos...

Zoro escuchó una voz tiritona:

- "_Zoro… me voy al cieeeelo" _

El peliverde vio en el único pedacito de pantalla que el alma de "Sanji" se iba…

Zoro no aguantó más y rompió a llorar…

Todos trataban de consolarlo…

Pero no lograban nada…

Sólo lo consoló Sanji que llegó con un nuevo tamagotchi igual al otro y con el mismo nombre de "Sanji".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Jajaja me río mucho con este capitulo jaja ¿se imaginan a zoro llorando por una mascota virtual que se ha roto por su culpa? Yo si xD , que gay jeje. No importa… digo altiro que el próximo capi es el que más me gusta y me río igual… pero más en este… **

**Chauu! Vayan al otro capítuloo!**

**X-Suyaraik-X **


	3. Una Flor Marchita

**Capítulo 3: Una Flor Marchita**

Sanji como todos saben…

Es mujeriego…

Pero en realidad su amor es Zoro…

Por tal esconde su secreto coqueteando a Nami y a Robin…

Un día…

Sanji corrió apresurado donde Nami…

La pelirroja lo ignoró y se dirigió a otro lugar…

Pero el cocinero la seguía por todas partes…

Nami empezó a desesperarse y paró para escuchar las boberías del casanovas.

Sanji extendió su mano y le dio una flor a nami…

La pelirroja se sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente…

El casanovas babeaba y deliraba a la vez…

Nami le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Y Sanji respondió dándole la flor y corriendo torpemente a cubierta…

Nami miró la flor con repugnancia…

Los actos amorosos hacia Sanji eran para mentirle…

Pero también lo hizo por gusto porque creyó que era una flor especial…

A la cual un hombre nunca sabría donde encontrarla…

- "Maldito idiota… Me mentiste, me dijiste ayer que me regalarías aquella flor… pero no importa…"

Nami se dirigió al basurero y la boto con desprecio.

- "Se ve más bonita en ése cubo de basura"

Sonrió con malicia y se dirigió a cubierta con actitud de Honor.

- "Esa era la flor a la cual yo me dirigía"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Bastante FOME digamos… pero yo me reí un poco, falso lo que dije en el capitulo anterior. Me gusta este más que todos, pero no me ahogo de la risa. **

**No sé que más decir…**

**Cuídense!! Lean el otro capitulo!**

**X-Suyaraik-X **


	4. La Chaqueta

**Capítulo 4: La Chaqueta**

Robin como siempre leía tranquilamente…

Nada la interrumpía hasta que algo se le caía encima…

Lo vio y era una chaqueta…

Miró al frente y vio a Sanji.

- "Esta es tu chaqueta, cocinero-san?"

Se dirigió la arqueóloga a Sanji…

Y obviamente el cocinero se acercó a ella con ojos de corazones…

- "Claro Robin-chwan, combina con tu pelo… quédatela"

Dijo el rubio perdiendo totalmente la cabeza por la pelinegra…

La arqueóloga hizo una risita y le asintió la cabeza a Sanji…

- "Me servirá de algo"…

Pensó con optimismo robin.

Pasaron días y la arqueóloga se entretenía con la chaqueta cuando estaba aburrida…

La lavaba y la doblaba varias veces, quería que se viese "ordenada"…

Cuando anochecía….

Robin iba a la cocina y agarraba algunas esencias…

Y las frotaba en la chaqueta para que obtuviese ese olor de costumbre…

Se la ponía y dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa de amor.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Terminé este… que atroz!! No se me ocurría nada XD pero de repente se me ocurrió algo… pero que raro, a mi casi siempre se me ocurren cosas altiro… filo, este es como un SanRo xD, pero solo robin como q lo ama -.-. Sanji no xD… oye Deep, si te lees este… Sorry!!! Robin es tuya… mas te vale no querer condenar a sanji porque ay si que te mato. Ya mataste al perrito de Suyaraik y más te vale no condenar a sanji ****¬¬U**

**No se confunden por lo que dije :B **

**Ahora me voy… Sayonaraa!!**

**X-Suyaraik-X**


End file.
